


Lucy's Surprise

by SavDragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bingo, F/M, Fairytail spoilers, Fluff, Head Kisses, Nalu - Freeform, Rainbow cherry blossoms, Romance, Short One Shot, natsu is a sweetheart, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: Lucy is getting ready for the Rainbow cherry blossom celebration with her guildmates. Very relieved she's not sick this time she can spend the day with her guildmates and her best friends, only to find a very wonderful surprise in the near future.





	Lucy's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this small nalu fic! I posted it on tumblr and decided to out it on here so others can read it. Let me know what you guys think!

Late at night Lucy finally gets through her front door and sighs happily. She was finally home, she could go to sleep and be rested for tomorrow. It was a big day and she was excited.

Walking into her bedroom she noticed a figure sprawled on the floor, panicked she quickly turned the lights on holding onto her keys. She only found a pink haired dragon slayer asleep on the ground with his blue cat. They must’ve been waiting all day for her, her room was a mess.

Lucy let out a sigh and started heading towards the bathroom to take a quick bath. She’ll scold them later.

The bath was already full with water, it was warm which Lucy was confused with. Did natsu use her bath while she was gone and didn’t clean up after himself? The bathroom was clean and the water seemed clear. Natsu made a bath and warmed it up for her? How was it still warm? Lucy thought for a moment, maybe he warmed it up right before he passed out. She smiled to herself, he can be so thoughtful when he wants to.

Once settled in the tub, laying her head back she looked at the ceiling. It feels like it’s been so many years since she’s joined fairytail. But it’s only been a couple considering the guild disbanded for a year. Lucy hugged herself under the toasty water. Sometimes she’s scared it’s all just a dream that the guild came back together, and that she’s alone. She grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair, it wasn’t a dream, Natsu and Happy were in her room sleeping.

Tomorrow was a big day, the rainbow Cherry blossom celebration. This year she wasn’t sick and can finally go! She was thrilled to go to the celebration, she’d seen the beautiful rainbow petals of the cherry blossoms thanks to Natsu. But this time, she’d finally be able to celebrate with her guildmates and have fun playing games.

Once she was clean she put on some pjs and headed into her room to go to bed. She would usually kick Natsu out, she was in a good mood and left him on the cold floor as payback for breaking into her house.

Happy stirred from sleep and looked at Lucy, sleepily smiling at her he climbed in bed with the blonde. “I didn’t hear you come home.”

Hearing the cat say ‘home’ as if he lives here made Lucy feel a little irritated but slightly happy. He never calls their house home anymore, just the house or our house. She wonders why that is.

“You shouldn’t be mad at Natsu for coming into your house on his own. I tried to tell him that you’d be mad but he didn’t listen; he wanted to surprise you.” Lucy listen to the furball, Natsu wanted to surprise her? With what? “We were really disappointed you weren’t there with us last time for the celebration. Since you were super sick, he wanted to make sure you weren’t this time. He said he wanted to make up soup but we got sidetracked and so he made you up a bath instead.”

This made Lucy tear up, she grabbed the exceed and hugged him. What did she deserve to have such awesome friends?

“Lucy,” Happy called her, she looked down at the cat, “you should get some sleep and rest good so you don’t have to get sick tomorrow.”

She nods and lays down, happy lays down next to her swishing his tail happily.

The next morning the pink haired dragon slayer jumps up with excitement, until spotting Lucy and happy in bed still sleeping. He made sure to be extra quiet when he went into her kitchen to make breakfast. He wanted to make sure Lucy ate a healthy meal before the celebrations started.

Once Lucy woke up she smelled smoke, panicked she sat up looking at the smoke in the air. She ripped the blankets off and ran into the kitchen finding natsu eating the flame from her stove, trying to put it out. He looks at her with guilty grin.

“Gee, I’m sorry Lucy I wanted to make you breakfast.” He rubs the back of his neck and looked down at the burnt food in the pan, “I guess it turns out I’m not the best cook..”

She couldn’t stay mad at him for long, the fire was out and he was okay. Shaking her head, she went back into her room to get dressed and ready for the day. After putting her hair in a ponytail, and wearing a cute outfit she met Natsu in the kitchen sitting on the ground talking to Happy.

“You guys hungry?” She asked them, they spun their heads towards her. Natsu beamed and stood up putting an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m always hungry Lucy.” He joked, they walked out of the house locking it behind them. “Let’s go to the guild!”

Lucy stared at the pink haired moron and smiled looking at the ground. This was her moron, someone who cares about her well being. Someone she can always count on. He may not be the brightest, but he’s Natsu. And that’s just how she likes him.

The rest of the day went smoothly, sitting on a blanket, drinking and laughing. Staring up at the cherry blossoms.

Lucy noticed Natsu sitting close to her, when she got up to get more food or a drink he’d glance at her to make sure she was okay. She would usually feel odd or weird, but she felt happy, and warm. After they ate lunch, Lucy grunted her stomach was so full.

“You okay? Are you feeling sick?” Natsu asked her, he rubbed her back gently. She laughed looking at him shaking her head.

“I’m fine Natsu, I’m not getting sick today. Just a full stomach. Don’t worry.” Lucy set a hand on her friend’s shoulder, Natsu’s face softened, he smiled at her.

“You’re right, we’re here to have fun.” He pulled her closer to him. Mira came on stage and announced the bingo game was starting. As soon as everyone got a card, Lucy heard a collection of cheers and “I’m going to win this time!”

It made her smile. Everyone was together now, having fun and having no worries.

“It’s awesome you got to come this time Lucy.” Gray told her, he and Juvia shared the blanket next to her, Natsu, and Happy. Gray sat back on his elbows holding his card while Juvia sat up holding hers.

“I’m glad to be here with you guys.” Lucy grinned as she poked a hole in her card after Mira called about the number. It felt really intense, everyone was playing and determined to win.

Mira called out another number and to Lucy’s surprise she had it, she poked another hole. She seemed to be winning. She need a couple more holes until she won.

Natsu glances at her card and whistles. “You almost got bingo. Meanwhile I haven’t gotten anything.”

He shows her his card and sure enough he hasn’t gotten a single number. Happy confidently raises his card and shows the two, he’s only got a couple numbers. But when Happy looks at Lucy’s, he sadly puts his card down, his ears droop.

“Hey Happy it’s okay. You could still get bingo before me. There could be some numbers I don’t get and you do.” She pats his head, his ears raise and his tail wiggles.

“Hey you didn’t tell me that when I showed you my card.” Natsu pouted, Lucy patted his shoulder and smirked.

“That’s because you have no chance of beating me Natsu.” She teased him, she whispered under her breath, “Especially with your card.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Natsu called her out, she and Happy laughed, while Natsu pouted.

The numbers kept coming and everyone cheered whenever the got to punch a hole in their cards.

“B13” Mira called.

Lucy stood up excitedly, “BINGO!”

She ran to the front to show Mira her card and claim her prize. Everyone let out a disappointing sound as she passed. Mira looks at her card and smiles.

“Oh my, it looks like we have the first winner.” Mira turns and grabs a bottle with a blue substance handing it to Lucy. She whispered, “This potion is a very rare potion that can track anything you desire. Just put a drop on an object and it’ll show you the way.”

Lucy was amazed, she grabbed the potion thanking Mira and heading back to her seat. She could use this potion to find Aquarius’ key. This was the best prize ever.

“Pretty awesome huh?” Natsu whispered to her. She looked at him with confusion, did he know what this was? Mira whispered it to her. Yes Natsu did have good hearing but he wouldn’t have heard that.

“What?” Lucy started.

“I found that potion, remember that long mission I was on about a month ago?” Lucy nodded, the pink haired wizard pointed to the potion. “I was sent on a mission to find that.”

“Why couldn’t I go with you again?” Lucy asked him.

“Because I was finding it for you to surprise you.” He answered looking ahead, then turned his head to look at her and whispered, “I asked Mira to give it to you if you won. She wouldn’t have given it to anyone else if they won. Plus I may have rigged your card.”

He found it for her? He knew she needed to find Aquarius’ key and he got this for her so she could find it. She wasn’t even mad about him rigging her card, she should be, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel mad. Her eyes burned with tears, they ran down her cheeks, she was so happy. She looked at Natsu and very quietly, “Thank you.”

She set her head on his shoulder holding the vial to her chest and closing her eyes. He smiled down at her and continued to play the game wrapping his arm around her protectively.

“Thank you.” She said again, smiling as tears rolled down her face. Natsu kisses the top of her head.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a comment and a kudos if you'd like!
> 
> Also check out my tumblrs! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-fairy-dragon
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon


End file.
